When conventional pipe-flange connections are being installed, wherein a gasket is placed between two pipe-flange halves and clamped by means of the bolts of the flange connection, it is a considerable problem that the gasket is being misplaced during the installation. This may result in the gasket being damaged during the torquing or in it not sealing because it sits incorrectly. The problem is greatest where the flange connection is placed somewhere with limited access, like under water or in a confined place.
It is known to place the gasket in a tool before inserting it between the pipe-flange halves. US2011/0167607 discloses such a tool. It has turned out that the use of such tools does not always give the correct positioning of the gasket relative to the pipe-flange halves.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,537 A, a seal body is known, which is provided with two radially projecting, plate-shaped portions which form a centring means or web oriented in a plane perpendicular to the center axis of the seal body and which constitute part of the seal body and extend outwards from the periphery of the actual seal ring. A projecting portion is provided with a pair of fingers arranged symmetrically, forming an abutment against a first bolt, and a further, diametrically opposite portion of the centring means is provided with a handle and an opening for receiving a second bolt. The gasket is thereby fixed on two bolts before the flanges are brought together.
EP2505313A1 discloses a handle, which, at one end portion, is provided with a magnetic shoe arranged to rest against the periphery of a ferromagnetic sealing ring during the insertion and centring of the sealing ring between flanges.